Beloved
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: It takes time for Betty to truly feel safe in Veronica's love. It takes time for Betty to understand that when Veronica's soul whisperes 'Beloved' that it is speaking to her soul. All Betty asks of Veroncia is for her to be patient that she would get there. Veronica tells Betty to take all the time that she needed ... that she would wait a lifetime for her.


_Beloved._

 _Beloving._

 _Belove._

 _There are no mere words to describe how my I love you. How much I treasure you. How much my soul sings out to you. Since the beginning of time. Long before either of us have been known to live in existance._

 _Beloved._

 _Beloving._

 _Belove._

 _There are no words to express what my soul calls you. There are no words to express what my soul cries out to you._

"Go back to sleep Veronica." Betty's husky voice whispered as she snuggled closer into Veronica's side. "You are thinking way to loud."

Veronica gently huffed a gentle laugh as she squeezed the blonde's thin waist. "I'm sorry B." Her eyes lowered from looking up at the ceiling; down to Betty's closed eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm somewhat awake now." Betty got out as she nuzzled into Veronica's neck. "Sides I will feel guilty going back to sleep knowing that you are awake V."

Veronica nuzzled Betty's hair with her nose. "I was just thinking of how I can't express my true and sheer love for you B." She smiled as Betty's soft blue green eyes dazing met her's. "Go back to sleep love. I'm sorry that my soul woke you up."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Betty's yawn told another story. She frowned slightly as her body betrayed her.

Veronica softly giggled. She rested her forehead against her soul's. "Tell you what. I'll tell my soul that my body needs some rest also … and then I'll met you in sleep love."

 _Beloved._

Betty's eyes drifted close and she was breathing easily once more. Veronica simply spent the rest of the night watching her soul sleep peacefully.

...

"You know that I _know_ that you didn't sleep last night." Betty watched as Veronica was brushing her hair at her vanity mirror.

Veronica softly smiled looking at Betty from behind her. "I feel real rested B." She counted the last ten strokes before she set her brush back on her table. She moved so she was leaning against the back of her chair. She just softly smiled at the blonde whom was relaxing on the foot of her bed.

"What?" A slight blush worked it's way up Betty's cheeks. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Veronica didn't answer. She just let her soul do her talking for her.

 _Beloved. Beloving. Belove._

 _How can vocal words express how much I love you? How much I need you? How much I treasure you?_

 _What words can express my love for you my beloved. Belove. Beloving. Be …_

Betty's soulful sea of blue green ones lifted and met her own. Veronica felt her soul sing even higher than before. Betty stood to her feet and moved towards the door. "I think it's time we get out of here."

Veronica blinked as she saw how stiff Betty's body was. "I didn't meant to scare you." She softly spoke as she stood to her feet. Her right hand resting ontop of the chair.

Betty breathed for a few moments. "You aren't scaring me V." Her eyes meeting hers once more. "It's just I'm not used to this sheer and true about of love directed towards me. Towards my soul. I mean Polly loves me … and I can still feel her love. But her love is that of a sister … a protector … yours is …." Her hands clenched at her side. Loosely … but still she needed the comfort of the feel of her finger nails against the moon cresent of her palms. It grounded her. It soothed her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my soul hidden from you." Veronica whispered. "I'm sorry that my soul had to let you know right from the moment that I set eyes on you last August night. My soul was just overjoyed at finally meeting it's true mate. It's true beloved." She snapped her mouth closed as she saw Betty's body stiffen slightly more. Her eyes lowered.

"I'm not used to this." Betty's soft voice spoke after a timeless amount of silence. "All my life I just had Polly's love to count on. To grow strong in." Her eyes lifted from looking down at the plush capet; "I never dared to believe that my soulmate would honesty feel that way towards me." She whispered. Her fists relaxed at her sides. Her palms turned upwards so the brunnette could see that she didn't press to draw blood. Stepping forward before pausing. Her right hand reached out towards Veronica. "Just give me time. Be patient please."

"Take all the time in the world B." She husked as she carefully moved forward. Pausing just before Betty's hand touched her. "Just as long as you don't give up or close yourself off from my love." She took a deep breathe. "That's all that I ask."

...

"Tell me again." Betty whispered as she stroked back some hair from the side of Veronica's face. She pressed forward so she could rest her head on the shorter girl's right shoulder.

"Beloved." Veronica softly smiled as she pressed the blonde a little tighter against her side. "My beloved. My soul. My love." She gently kissed the side of the blonde's head. "My soulmate."

"I understand it now." Betty sighed. "I trust it."

Tears fell unhurried down Veronica's cheeks as she simply leaned into her wife. "My beloved." She husked in her ear.

 **End**


End file.
